In general, waste cans are mainly used at home. Recently, because people in Korea have to buy and use volume-rate garbage bags when they throw away wastes, they throw away the wastes in the volume-rate garbage bag after compressing the wastes using their hands and feet in order to put the wastes into the garbage bag as many as possible and tying up the garbage bag. In consideration of the circumstance, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 308,577 discloses a waste can capable of compressing and putting in wastes.
In Korean Utility Model Registration No. 308,577, the waste can includes a pressure bar disposed at an upper portion of a lid and a compression plate disposed on the inner face of the lid in order to compress wastes when a user presses the pressure bar. When the user steps a foot lever, because the lid is lifted up, the user can throw away wastes conveniently.
However, such a conventional waste can has disadvantages in that it is complicated in structure because it includes the compression plate, the pressure bar and a spring as well as the lid, and in that it is inconvenient to wash the waste can because the lid is not separated from the waste can.
Korean Utility Model Registration No. 427,742 discloses a structure that a lid is rotated to compress wastes, but such a conventional invention also has a disadvantage in that it is inconvenient in use because the user directly opens the lid in order to throw away wastes.
Korean Utility Model Registration No. 252,552 discloses a waste can having a lid which is rotatable like a seesaw. The conventional invention is convenient in throwing away wastes because the lid is opened while rotating like a seesaw and the lid can be used as a compression plate because the lid is separable from the waste can. However, the conventional invention has several disadvantages in that it is complicated in structure because the lid is combined to the waste can by retaining protrusions and springs which serve as seesaw shafts, and in that there is a technical limit that the lid must be separated from the waste can to use the waste can because an opening degree of the lid is restricted due to the wastes contained in the waste can when the lid is rotated like a seesaw.
Korean Patent No. 1,040,199 discloses a waste can having a dual function in which a lid is openable at both sides thereof like a seesaw or lifted upwardly by a foot lever. Moreover, the waste can includes an auxiliary can in which a disposable bag can be used.
However, the lid and the waste can are connected to each other by a lid frame, and the lid frame is connected with a foot lever, and the lid is detachably mounted on the lid frame by a rotatable hand-grip. Therefore, the waste can disclosed in Korean Patent No. 1,040,199 has a disadvantage in that it is complicated in structure and deteriorated in productivity.